Secret Avengers
Secret Avengers is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issues :Secret Avengers #14: 25 Mar 2015 Current Issue :Secret Avengers #15: 29 Apr 2015 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Secret Avengers #15 Secret Avengers #14 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 1: Mission to Mars' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. "Who are the Secret Avengers? Are they a covert team of heroes working the darkest corners of the globe to stop disaster? Are they part-spy, part-superhero? Are they Steve Rogers' newest idea to save the world...or all they all of the above?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145990 *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 2: Eyes of the Dragon' - Collects vol. 1 #6-12. "Dark forces are at work to reincarnate a great evil, but the Secret Avengers and that great evil's son - Shang Chi, Master of Kung Fu - are doing everything in their power to prevent it! As is a new secret member of Marvel's hottest covert Avengers team! Will Shang Chi's father return? And now that their enigmatic enemy's involvement in his resurrection has been exposed, what will Steve Rogers and his team do to take on the Shadow Council?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146016 *'Fear Itself: Secret Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #12.1, 13-15 & Fear Itself: Black Widow. "The armies of Fear Itself are mounting on every side, and even the gods have turned their backs on Earth. With humanity facing its gravest threat yet, Steve Rogers and his Secret Avengers will be forced to make some hard choices about what's just in times of war. With the world falling apart and the Avengers in disarray, the spotlight shines on Beast, Valkyrie and Black Widow." - WorldCat - ISBN 078515177X *'Secret Avengers: Run the Mission. Don't Get Caught. Save the World.' - Collects vol. 1 #16-21. "A forgotten underground metropolis, Yugoslavian bio-terror, a world-threatening bomb from a broken universe, an ancient and terrible threat mined by drug lords, a time-travel adventure to save the team, and a dangerous investigation into the offices of O*N*E — can the Secret Avengers triumph over the hidden horrors of the world?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152555 *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #21.1 & 22-25. "First, Hawkeye and Captain America undertake a mission to the Red Light Nation, a country run by criminals for criminals! Then, the Adaptoids strike — but who are the Descendants? An Avenger will die to find out, as the team literally journeys to the center of the Earth and discovers a city of evolving automatons! Hawkeye’s leadership is put to the ultimate test as the beleaguered team tries to stop the final ascension of the Adaptoids, Deathlok Legion, Sentinaughts, Ultravisions, Machine People and more! Plus: A new member joins! A spy in their midst! The lighthouse compromised! And a race is born!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078516118X *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #26-32. "Thor leads a secret team of Avengers on a suicide mission to stop the Phoenix by any means necessary! Who is Minister Marvel, and why has he drawn the Phoenix to the Kree homeworld? The Avengers devise a way to save the Kree, but one man stands in their way: the original Captain Marvel, reborn to unite his people! Can Ms. Marvel and the Protector break free of Minister Marvel’s influence to aid their former companions? Plus: Can Hawkeye and Black Widow unmask the spy on their team in time to prevent tragedy? And as Hawkeye, Venom and Ant-Man face the Masters of Evil — an army of villains unlike any ever seen before — to save Max Fury, the Shadow Council’s true goal is revealed." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161201 *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #33-37. " The robots of the Marvel Universe revolt! Can the Marvel Universe survive the plague of contagious robotic evolution? As Father launches his invasion, laying siege to the team's lighthouse station, a terrible new Avengers foe is born. Beware the bite of The Black Ant! But if the Secret Avengers are all that's left to save the world, then why has Captain Britain just hurled mankind's only hope of salvation into the black heart of Earth 4680?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161228 Trade Paperbacks *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 1: Mission to Mars' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146008 *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 2: Eyes of the Dragon' - Collects vol. 1 #6-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146024 *'Fear Itself: Secret Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #12.1, 13-15 & Fear Itself: Black Widow. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151788 *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 3: Run the Mission. Don't Get Caught. Save the World.' - Collects vol. 1 #16-21. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785152563 *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #21.1 & 22-25. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161198 *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #26-32. - WorldCat - ISBN 078516121X *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 3' - Collects vol. 1 #33-37. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161236 *'Secret Avengers, vol. 1: Reverie' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "The new Nick Fury leads an all-new, ultra-covert Avengers strike team including Hawkeye, Black Widow, the Hulk, Winter Soldier, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson on missions so dangerous, even the team members themselves can’t know about them! How is that even possible? The hush-hush answer awaits you inside! Fury knows who he wants as his next recruit for the Secret Avengers: the deadly mercenary known as Taskmaster! But how to extract S.H.I.E.L.D.’s newest prospective agent from the only prison cell in Bagalia — the nation-state built by, and for, super villains? Plus: Learn the deadly secret of the new Iron Patriot as AIM’s Scientist Supreme and new High Council launch their first attack, igniting global war — with Quake and Nick Fury caught in the crosshairs!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166882 *'Secret Avengers, vol. 2: Illiad' - Collects vol. 2 #6-11. "S.H.I.E.L.D. takes the fight to AIM's door with deadly repercussions, and the Secret Avengers fi nd themselves outgunned and trapped in enemy territory! As the truth about the events on AIM Island come to light, the fallout from the Secret Avengers' attack on continues! But what waits deep inside the chambers of the High Council of AIM? And aft er the smoke clears, an old friend is laid to rest, while a new one joins the fray. Quake takes on Maria Hill, and everything rides on the outcome of their clash! Then: Infinity tie-in! With the Avengers off -world, what will S.H.I.E.L.D. do when Thanos strikes? It's up to Maria Hill, Nick Fury and Agent Coulson to repel the invasion! But what's the deal with the newest member of the Secret Avengers?" - *'Secret Avengers, vol. 3: How to MA.I.M. a Mockingbird' - Collects vol. 2 #12-16. "Mockingbird is undercover, infiltrating Advanced Idea Mechanics…but as her deception crumbles, can she escape before the High Council of A.IM. discovers her true identity? As Maria Hill gets a mind-bending offer from a rogue A.I.M. operative that you’ll probably recognize, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Fury plumb the organization’s depths. But when A.I.M. strikes and takes out the team, Taskmaster and Mockingbird must go full stealth mode as the entire A.I.M. Island searches for them! As A.I.M.’s secrets are spilled, Forson’s wild card is revealed, a traitor at the heart of the group comes to light…and Mockingbird faces a crossroads that threatens to tear her apart." - *'Secret Avengers, vol. 1: Let's Have a Problem' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. "Falling S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites endanger Earth! A post-nuclear warhead goes missing in the Middle East! And the Fury — yes, the unstoppable super-hero-killing machine that menaced Captain Britain — reappears deep inside Chinese territory! Can Hawkeye, Black Widow and Spider-Woman save Nick Fury and Phil Coulson from dying horribly in space? Will a wounded Maria Hill figure out what her uneasy ally M.O.D.O.K. is up to? Do the Secret Avengers have a prayer against the Fury? As death hits the Helicarrier, Black Widow faces Lady Bullseye — and Coulson goes rogue!" - *'Secret Avengers, vol. 2: The Labyrinth' - Collects vol. 3 #6-10. "As Coulson’s investigation takes him to Peru, Black Widow, Spider-Woman and Hawkeye go after Lady Bullseye and Artaud Derrida. The noose tightens as Maria Hill puts the pieces together, and the Secret Avengers find themselves hunted! What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want with the Fury? What is Tlon? M.O.D.O.K. explains it all — including his own amazing origin! And as Hawkeye and Deadpool team up, secrets come to light — and they might cost Black Widow her life! The true mastermind of the decay at the center of the Secret Avengers initiative is revealed, and the clues trace back to the start of it all! Hawkeye and Coulson face off, Vladimir makes a deal with the Fury, and the Helicarrier comes under attack! But with Maria Hill gone, what happens to the rest of the team?" - *'Secret Avengers, vol. 3: God Level' - Collects vol. 3 #11-15. "Hawkeye and Coulson face off. But why? Vladimir makes a deal with the Fury. Is this a good or a bad thing? As the Helicarrier comes under attack, M.O.D.O.K. gets the message - and the horror of the nursery is revealed! Black Widow and Lady Bullseye might just have to deal with this together - but with Maria Hill gone, what happens to the rest of the team? Do we dare trust M.O.D.O.K.?" - *'Secret Avengers by Ed Brubaker: The Complete Collection' - Collects vol. 1 #1-12. - *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender: The Complete Collection' - Collects vol. 1 #21.1 & 22-37. - Digital *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 1: Mission to Mars' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. - *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 2: Eyes of the Dragon' - Collects vol. 1 #6-12. - *'Fear Itself: Secret Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #12.1, 13-15 & Fear Itself: Black Widow. - *'Secret Avengers, Vol. 3: Run the Mission. Don't Get Caught. Save the World.' - Collects vol. 1 #16-21. - *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #21.1 & 22-25. - *'Secret Avengers by Rick Remender, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #26-32. - *'Secret Avengers, vol. 1: Reverie' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. - *'Secret Avengers, vol. 2: Illiad' - Collects vol. 2 #6-11. - *'Secret Avengers, vol. 3: How to MA.I.M. a Mockingbird' - Collects vol. 2 #12-16. - *'Secret Avengers, vol. 1: Let's Have a Problem' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5 & Infinite Comic #1-2. - - *'Secret Avengers, vol. 2: The Labyrinth' - Collects vol. 3 #6-10. - - *'Secret Avengers, vol. 3: God Level' - Collects vol. 3 #11-15. - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Ales Kot. Artist: Michael Walsh. Covers: Tradd Moore. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-37, 2010-2013 * Volume 2: #1-16, 2013-2014 * Volume 3: #1-15, 2014-2015 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 13 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/nycc-2012-secret-avengers-revealed.html NYCC 2012: Secret Avengers Creative Team, Lineup Revealed] * 24 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/gabriel-hardman-secret-avengers-apes-111024.html Of Apes and Avengers: Keeping Busy with Gabriel Hardman] * 15 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/secret-avengers-rick-remender-111015.html NYCC 2011 Exclusive: Rick Remender Joins Secret Avengers] * 26 May 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/secret-avengers-ed-brubaker-100526.html Marvel's Secret is Out: Ed Brubaker On His Covert Avengers] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero